The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Nyssa tree, botanically known as Nyssa sylvatica, commercially referred to as Upland Tupelo or Black Gum and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘The James’.
The new Nyssa tree is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of Nyssa sylvatica ‘Wildfire’, not patented. The new Nyssa tree was discovered and selected by the Inventor on a single tree in a outdoor nursery environment in McMinnville, Tenn. on Aug. 31, 2013.
Asexual reproduction of the new Nyssa tree by chip budding in a controlled environment in McMinnville, Tenn. since March, 2014, has shown that the unique features of this new Nyssa tree are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.